Not Gone Yet
by Cheezballzmonkey
Summary: Clove survived the feast and is back in the games. How will this play out? Rated T for later violence. CatoxClove It's wierd how there's not more of these...
1. Chapter 1

** Ok, so this is my first fanfic and supportive flames are accepted but other than that, only good reviews please!**

(takes place before the feast)

Clove's POV

Cato and I wait crouching behind some low branches, waiting for the so called 'feast' that was announced.

"This could've been a decoy, y'know," he whispers.

"No way; these things happen every year," I say, my eyes focused on the Cornucopia.

"Yeah, but I'm not seeing-"

"Just shut up and cover me," I mutter, getting ready to kill the nearest tribute that came into view for the four- no, three backpacks on the table. Wait, three? I peer out of our hiding spot just enough to see the redhead from 5 sprinting toward the woods. Damn. Next to Everdeen and her boyfriend, she's gonna be the next getting a knife in the heart.

Speaking of Everdeen, there she is now running for a barely visible orange pack. I jump out of the branches and chuck my knife as fast as Five ran, but she easily dodges and counter attacks with her bow and arrows. Now _that _wasn't what I expected and the arrow lodged deep in my upper left arm. I stare at it in surprise until I saw Twelve leaving the table with her backpack in tow. I grab a second knife from the inside of my jacket and it hit her in the forehead. I take the opportunity to knock Twelve down and pin her to the ground on her back. Now the _real _fun begins.

"Where's your boyfriend, District 12? Still hanging on?" I teased.

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato," she snarls, then screams "Peeta!"

I punch her windpipe, making her stop. The last thing I need is Thresh to hear; no doubt he's already here hiding, but I want to finish my job with Everdeen first. But I can't stop my head from glancing around, to see if Lover Boy refused to let Fire Girl go alone and dragged himself here. But when I don't hear or see anything I turn my attention back to her.

"Liar," I grin. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably go him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in that pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it," I taunt.

I open my jacket, spreading it out, while running my fingers in the air over each knife purposely for her fear, before selecting one. It was small, had a curved blade, and seemed as deadly as the butter knifes in the Capitol compared to my others; except for the glistening sharp blade.

"I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show," I say, as she tried to push me off. I smirk at her efforts. Then let the show begin, District Fire Girl.

"Forget it, District 12," I barely say without rolling my eyes at her helpless attempts to get up. "We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally…what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound? Now, where to start?"

I wipe away the blood from her forehead and tilt her face, trying to get a good angle. She tries to bite my hand and I grab the hair on the top of her head forcing her back to the ground. Obviously, she forgot who the Career with the knife is.

"I think…" I say, tilting my head a bit. "I think we'll start with your mouth." By now I can tell she's angry, probably because I mentioned Rue. Killing her will be twice as better if she fights to stay alive.

"Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I ask. Her response is a mouthful of blood and saliva. I wipe off my face, pissed off now. "All right then. Let's get started," I glare.

My knife just starts to cut the tip of her lip open when I am suddenly lifted off Everdeen. I smile, and try twisting lightly to get down. "Cato, remember our deal?" I say sweetly. But as I am thrown to the ground more harshly than I expected, I'm not staring up at Cato, but Thresh.

**Hate it? Love it? I know it explained all this in the book, but I wanted to try it in Clove's POV. R&R, I can't go on without you! **

**-Monkey-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

Clove's POV

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" Thresh screams at me.

"No! No, it wasn't me!" I protest, moving backwards on all fours.

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her? You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

Now I see it. The giant rock in his hand. "Cato! Cato!" I scream, still scrambling to get away.

"Clove!" I heard him, but he was farther away than our branches, probably misjudged Thresh's location and I knew he wouldn't get here in time.

Thresh brings the rock down and at last second, I try to use my arms as a shield and feel an explosion of pain through my wrist, but the rock could've hit my head and dented my skull, so I pretended he got my head by putting my hands quickly over the spot where he could've hit. Thankfully, Thresh turns back to Everdeen, seemingly satisfied.

"What'd she mean? About Rue being your ally?" he asks her, rock raised above her head.

"I-I-we teamed up," she stammers. "Blew up the supplies. I tried to save her, I did. But he got there first. District 1." District _12 _blew up our supplies? First getting that training score, then killing Glimmer, Marvel and District 4, and shooting me in the arm, now blowing up all our food? I swear she's _wants _to get killed.

"And you killed him?" District 11 demands.

"Yes. I killed him. And buried her in flowers. And I sang her to sleep," she says, pools of tears gathering in her eyes at the memory of her precious ally.

"To sleep?" Thresh asks, voice getting softer. That's bull, this is the Hunger Games, not a funeral. I would just kill them both right now, except I'm supposed to be on my way to death.

"To death. I sang until she died. Your district…they sent me bread. Do it fast, okay, Thresh?" Everdeen pleads. Yes, this is the moment. 12's death. I'm not the one killing her, but if she dies in the same way I almost did, than that proves I can outsmart her. Thresh lowers the rock. What in hell is he doing? She deserves to die!

"Just this one time, I let you go. For the little girl. You and me, we're even then. No more owed. You understand?" She nods, her breathing starting to slow down.

"Clove!" Cato calls again, this time nearer.

"You better run now, Fire Girl," Thresh says. She nods and runs away…with my knife. I can't even curse as I start to fade into darkness; the last thing I hear is Cato's voice, telling me to stay with him.

**Cliffhanger! Will Clove stay alive, or die? We'll have to find out. I'm one of those people that can't go on without reviews, otherwise it seems like a waste of time, so just click that button. Loves ya!**

**-Monkey-**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel sooooo bad because it's spring break, and my family took a vacation, and I forgot my flashdrive so I couldn't update. But on the bright side, I got more reviews! XD and right now you're probably thinking dude, nobody cares so I'm just going to let you read…**

Cato's POV

I burst through the trees to find Clove lying unconscious on the ground, blood pouring out of her wrist.

"Stay alive Clove, come on, no Career's going down with a broken wrist! Stay alive!" I practically threatened her. I got our first aid kit, and wrapped her arm in bandages until it looked swollen. But the cannon fired anyway. I shook my head, and removed the knifes from her jacket, then sliding the last one out of her hand. What good is this little thing? I questioned myself looking down at the one that was in Clove's hand. I threw it and it landed in a tree trunk. It barely had a grip and looked like it would fall any moment; but knifes were Clove's thing, not mine.

Heading towards the lake, I saw that our backpack was gone. Did District 12 or Thresh do it? Either way, everybody except me was going to be dead in two days tops. But where _was _District 12's hideout? Not by the lake, that's for sure. Probably hidden somewhere in the woods with District 5. Doesn't matter though. I'll be nice and leave them be for now. But Thresh, is a different story.

* * *

><p>Clove's POV<p>

I woke up to find myself lying where I had passed out instead of in clouds or something. Guess I didn't bleed to death after all. Take that, District 11! But all my knifes are gone, and I did lose a lot of blood, guess I would've died except for this load of gauze on my arm. I didn't put it there, but if another tribute did, I don't owe them anything, except maybe a faster slow death. Who _did _put it there? Thresh, Everdeen, Lover Boy, District 5, Cato…_Cato!_ He probably thinks I'm dead! Then I smirked. If he thinks I'm dead, then why pretend that I'm not? Surprise him when they announce the victors. Ha, the Capitol would get a kick out of that. I turned around and saw my knife hanging loosely in a tree. I pulled it out, and a thunderstorm started. Well this sucks, now my chances of food are as good as dead. Unless Thresh's wheat field disappears in a minute, that is. I run across the arena into the field, by the time I'm there I'm out of breath, but at least I'll get breakfast.

I wander into the field, eating soggy wheat, trying to get a good idea where Thresh might be. I stop when I hear weapons and shouts. I peer into an opening in the field, then quickly hide back into the wheat. Cato and Thresh are battling it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I finally did both POV's and I promise I'll update more, story ideas please? I also want to start another story but I'm blocked so I have a poll to see what the people want on my profile. Thanks to all my reviewers and the viewers too. You guys rock! <strong>

**-Monkey-**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back! And I'm also tired! But a reviewer sent in an awesome idea that beats my sleep need, and I want to write another story too…so sleeping is out of the question.**

Cato's POV

I must get that backpack, I must get that backpack, I mentally scream at myself. Me and Clove were doing great before the feast, so whatever's in that bag Thresh will have until I get it. Clove. I never thought of her since the feast yesterday, I forced her out of my mind. I didn't even look at the sky last night, I knew what would happen if I saw her for the last time…Back to Thresh. I think I hear him now, somewhere ahead of me.

I keep running until I come to a clearing, then stop. Soaking wet from the rain, a sword in one hand, a boulder the size that hit—a big boulder in his other, his eyes serious but his mouth slightly curved upward, was Thresh.

Thresh's POV

I hear him come, but I'm ready. I grab my rock and sword and smirk at him. He glares at me. It's all I can do to keep from laughing. Cruel, but he calls District 12 Lover Boy, and it probably never crosses his cocky mind that if someone else called him that, they wouldn't be wrong either. Of course, Knife Girl is like Fire Girl was at the interviews, so oblivious to her district partner it's stupid.

Cato immediately loses it and slashes out at me. I jump back, preparing to throw the rock. But he tried again, and cut me on my throwing arm. It takes me by surprise and I drop my rock; which lands on his foot, giving me time to get my sword out. Cato throws the rock to his right, it not going too far. Oh, well, once he's dead I'll get it again. That is, _if _he dies.

Clove's POV

The best part of this games so far and all they do is stare at each other. Oh, wait Cato cut 11's arm and he dropped the boulder on Cato's foot. That's gotta hurt. But Cato picked it up and tossed it my way like it was a plastic ball. But rocks actually hurt when they hit your knee. Watch it Cato, trying to spy over here! Thresh took a swing at him, but Cato blocked he sword with his hand, which is now overflowing with blood. Then he flipped Thresh over his head behind him, getting a long cut on his back from Thresh's sword. 11 landed hard, but got up in time to clash swords with Cato. Neither pulled away, so they ended up trying to overpower each other while trying to push the others sword to the ground.

"Too bad about your girlfriend, District 2. Where were you when I smashed her skull, following 5?" Says Thresh.

"Probably," I mutter. Wait, girlfriend?

"What about you? When Clove killed _your _district partner, _you _were on the other side of the arena!" shouts Cato as the swords break apart. He cut Thresh in the knee, so deep you could see the bone. I cringed and silently cheered at the same time. Thresh dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

Cato smiled and put one foot on Thresh and looked up at the sky. I roll my eyes. What a show off.

"Was that for Clove, Lover Boy?" Cato clenched his fists and stepped down hard on Thresh's neck. I didn't hear the cannon in the rain, but I knew Thresh that was dead. I also knew that Cato loved me.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! But it's weird how it takes such a long time to type, but when I read it, it's so much shorter…Anyway thanks for the reviews and that awesome story idea one reviewer sent me. I loved it! If you liked this chapter…there's a little button…right…down…there.<strong>

**-Monkey-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait…again, and the amount of violence in the last chapter, I read it, and it seemed kind of lame compared to the other stories on here…**

Cato's POV

I walk back to camp feeling triumphant, until I remember that damn Fire Girl blew up all our food and I'm going to have to go hunting…again.

"Hungry?" I hear someone say, and then throw something at me. I get my sword and look around before I take a look at what was thrown. A piece of wheat? What the hell, that's not Career food!

"Show yourself, or I'll do it myself" I growl gripping my sword again.

"Doubt it," a singsong voice said, this time from behind me. I turn around, no one's there.

"You wouldn't kill off your only ally, would you?" I turn around again and again.

"I don't have anymore allies. I'm going solo," I say, on the tip of destruction.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." I feel someone tap me on the shoulder and I turn around to almost pierce…Clove.

"Hey Cato," she laughs, "What are you doing?"

"…" This is weird. I'm hallucinating. My foot still hurts a bit and the pain must have gone to my mind or something.

"You're not alive. You're dead. You died," I say slowly.

"No, that was Lover Boy. I saw redhead, and you can hear Everdeen's sobs from here," she says. I listen. You really can. So if that cannon really was Peeta at the feast…Clove really is here right now! Now I'm angry.

"What the hell Clove! This isn't hide and seek! Seriously, it's the top four and all you can think about is a game?" She just _stands_ there smiling the whole time.

"What?"

"I was just thinking, playing hide and seek in the _wheat field_ was fun."

"Yeah, yeah. Clove the badass spy, save it I already know how good I am. I'm going hunting," I say, having enough of her stupid kid games. I walk away towards the sobs of District 12. She just catches up to me. I walk faster.

"It wasn't much of a fight, if you ask me."

"Which I didn't," I mutter.

"Didn't see much, but I heard a lot," she smirks.

"Go back to camp," I sputter. "You bet redhead's gonna try to steal our firewood."

"Uh huh. And what exactly are you going to catch with a sword?"

"Dinner."

"Let's see how that goes. I'm gonna get us _real_ food." Finally she leaves. It's good to have her back

**Sorry about the confusion of the cannon at the feast and stuffs. Happy 4****th**** of July everyone! **

**-Monkey-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! An entire MONTH since I updated! I'm sooo sorry people! First 4****th**** of July, then camp, freaking out about school and now I lost my flashdrive too…lots of stuff happened.**

Clove's POV

I watch him leave, probably gonna go kill District 12, otherwise why else would he bring his sword? It's hard to hunt with a sword; not exactly the best throwing weapon. I know he's going to try and kill Fire Girl and Lover Boy, and didn't want me to help, but it's really too bad he's going in the other direction. How'd he mess that up? I smirk. Moron.

Guess I better practice throwing with my bandaged arm, otherwise we can forget about any food, if Cato misses food on his first try, he'll get all mad and scare away any prey nearby. Ever since Marvel died, I did all the hunting. That death was actually too bad, 'cause he was good with that spear, but whatever, I can hunt pretty damn good.

I looked for the tree I usually throw at when the others were finishing eating or something and aimed at my usual spot. Dammit, that hurt! I couldn't even let go of the frickin' thing! It's times like these I really wish I can throw with both hands. At least we've got the backpacks from the feast. Well, I guess I should go get Cato, or else he'll get himself lost.

Cato's POV

Where the hell IS that camp? I heard Fire Girl's sobs from the camp, so she should be around here, only I can't hear her anymore.

"Cato! Yo Cato! Where are you?" Shit.

"Clove, I told you to guard the backpacks!" I shout.

"They're right here," she says catching up to me.

"Whatever! I'm getting us food, 'cause we won't live on—"

"Quiet!" she whisper-shouts and points to a dark bush in front of us.

"Oh, I'm sorry, a minute of silence for the holy BUSH!" I say loudly gesturing to it.

Clove glares at me, what's her problem?

Foxface's POV (**A/N I named her Zorra, because in Spanish, zorro means fox :D)**

The boy doesn't see me, and I know he'll walk on by so I can get out of here; but then the girl comes too. She's cocky and arrogant, but she's alert and fast. Not as fast as me of course, but if she has her knifes with her, I'm dead. I slowly move into an any-second-i-could-die-so-i-gotta-be-quiet-and-get-out-of-here-quick position. But the bushes' leaves rustle and I freeze and crouch down a bit more, but it's too late. Her eyes dart to my bush and she tells the boy something, and suddenly they're arguing. She turns to face him, and I jump up and zip through the trees, swerving around each one, not even slowing down. I just hope I can hide before I get a knife in my back. I saw her throw in training, and she never misses.

Cato's POV

We're wasting time arguing about that friggin' bush when District 5 sprints from it.

"Told you, dumbass," Clove says, and crosses her arms, then closes her eyes and grits her teeth, then uncrosses them again. I clench my fists.

"Well if you're so smart, go and get her!" I yell.

"I'm not allowed to, 'cause I gotta go back to camp and watch the backpacks," she mimicks. I glare, turn around and crash through the trees, sword in hand. I'll show her, I'll show her I'm not the dumbass. After all, I wasn't the one to almost die 'cause of a rock.

Clove's POV

Idiot. How can he NOT take a hint? I didn't respect the damned bush, I was after the damned tribute! I arrive at camp bored. If only I could throw. Well, might as well see what's in the bags. I open the one with '2' on it, and, of course, food. Food's been tough to get ever since Katniss and her little sidekick blew the supply pile up. Luckily, we took our weapons. In Thresh's bag were lots of canteens of no doubt purified water, since there's no lake in that stupid field. This should probably last us until we win.

I hear a cannon and whip around. I look left and right for any sign of the fast redhead, she could of tricked Cato to crashing into something, seems clever enough to make it this far. Nothing. Must have been her. Had to be her. I walk over to the lake, and splash water on my face, then look at myself in the reflection of the water. What was I so worried about?

**Yay! Another chapter done! I would have had it done earlier today, but my brother practically dragged my off the computer to watch The Jungle Book with him. Oh, and in an earlier chapter I think I asked for ideas…well, some more would be a good idea, so just PM me, and I'll try to put together as many ideas as I can to form into a chapter. And I also have a SYOT now! Busy, busy me. And remember, reviews keep me alive! Do you guys want me dead?**

**-Monkey-**


	7. Author's Note: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**A/N-**

**Sorry for the mistake, I was reading a Fanfic and I realized that armor came in Cato and Clove's pack, not food. I just wanted to clear that up with you guys, and I'll probably fix it in the next chapter. Still needing ideas, I guess this is a half SYOT story, huh? I accept all ideas, I just probably won't use all of them, depending how much they tie in to my story, or other ideas.**

**I'll try to update sooner through the rest of August, when school starts I might get dragged down a little with homework, but I won't stop updating. No one wants to read a Fanfic that the author abandoned, right? Anyway, sorry for the mix-up, and sorry about killing Peeta and Foxface, for all you fans. I like them too, but this **_**is **_**a CatoxClove fic, after all.**

**After this story is done, I'm thinking about writing a sequel. But I don't know for sure, so there's a poll on my profile if I should do it or not, I'll stop taking votes by October 15 (2011 of course), so it would give me time to finish my story, and it would give the readers and/or reviewers to vote yes or no.**

**I respect all votes, for or against, and whatever the final result is, I will respect it.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story, and remember, what comes around, goes around ;)**

**-Monkey-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, writers block again. That and I've been typing for my SYOT, District 5 reaping up soon! I thought I'd do this chapter from a mentor's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Hunger Games characters, but I do own Ivy Boston **

~Brutus's POV~

The girl splashes water on her face after District 5's cannon sounds; I didn't even bother to learn her name. Or the boy's name either. Really, why focus on their names, when you could focus on personalities instead? The boy is easily angered, strong, and obviously self confident, good with spears, swords and hand to hand combat. The girl is fast, sarcastic, good with knifes, and lets her guard down easily. They're somewhat clever, but they act before thinking, which almost got the girl killed.

But really, they're oblivious. I don't know how they haven't realized that the two victors thing is just a setup by the Gamemakers. That they only made it up because of District 12. There is something, though, that makes me wonder. When I went to get a cup of coffee, the boy was going towards the field where the District 11 boy dwelled. When I came back, the fight was over, District 11 was dead, and the escort was smiling through tears. Was it a good fight or something? The District 12 boy died the night before, so why do they still have the rule?

Nothing's going on right now, so I guess I could watch recaps. In the Capitol, they make each Hunger Games into a DVD, the rest of the Games is still being taped, but I walk into another room and flip through the scenes until I find the one where the fight is. It's a pretty boring fight all in all, although the girl did watch from the shadows. I'm about to flip it off when they start talking and the 11 boy says something and smirks. Just as the girls mouth drops open, I spit my coffee out. Well, now I see why they didn't change the rules back.

~Ivy Boston's POV~ **(A/N She's the female mentor for District 2, named after the vine/plant Boston Ivy)**

I'm watching the Games, vigorously taking mental notes of everything, getting so wrapped up, I don't realize that Brutus isn't next to me.

"Tell me everything that happens, I'll be right back," I whisper to the escort.

I find Brutus in the next room, mouth hanging open, as he stares blankly at the TV. I switch it off.

"What are you doing?" I ask, putting my hand on my hips. "We're supposed to be watching the Games, seeing if Cato and Clove need sponsor gifts."

"Who?" he says, clearly not joking.

"Cato and Clove, the tributes, OUR tributes?" He didn't even know their names?

"I missed a part, and needed to see what it was," he answers sheepishly.

"The fight with Thresh? Well, then it's good you rewatched it." Finally showing some responsibility.

"Who?" I stand corrected. I let a long breath out and run one hand through my dark curled hair. "The District 11 male."

"Oh, right. Not much of a fight, eh?"

"The fight itself wasn't the turning point of our point of view of our tributes that I was looking for," I say flatly, folding my arms over my chest.

"That love thing is obviously an act, and it could lose sponsor points, right when they need them, Ivy."

He has got a point there. If it worked for District 12, it could work for them as well, and they need willing sponsors for the final three, when the Gamemakers draw them into battle. Only problem with his theory, I really don't think they're faking. I remember them before the Games started, bonding on the train, allies before dinner was even ready, talking on the chariots before they opened the gates, mostly together during training, even mentioning each other positively during Interviews, when Caesar Flickerman asked what they thought about district partners. Plus various moments during the earlier parts of the Games, it was quite obvious they were friends at the least. But everybody was so concentrated on District 12, almost nobody realized it. Even I wasn't that concerned until now.

"Yes, but Brutus, Cato didn't announce it, Thresh did."

"Well instead of lecturing me about it, why don't you watch the Games and see if your little romance plays out," he mutters, sipping his coffee.

"Oh my, the Games, I forgot! Come on, lets go," I realize walking rather quickly back into the previous room. I ask the escort, Finlee Westlyn, what we missed.

"Nothing really. Clove is laying on her stomach looking confused, and Cato isn't back yet; but we did get another sponsor," replies Finlee.

"Perfect, now we have enough to send them body armor, to deflect Katniss' arrows!" I say, typing on the sponsor pad, paying for body armor using the sponsor money. Now, if only there was a way to let Cato and Clove know about the false rule change.

~Brutus's POV~

I fix my gaze on the girl, or Clove, as I now know. She just lays on the ground, looking at the ground, fingers pressed against the sides of her head, looking confused. _Well, doesn't_ _someone look love struck _I think. Cato still hasn't returned yet. The cameras switch to the girl from District 12, crying her head off. I don't see the body of her district partner, so the hovercraft must have picked it up when she was sleeping, because it doesn't look like she's been up and active lately.

She must be trying to stop her crying now, because she wipes her face with her sleeve and shakily stands up. The girl puts everything in one pack, grabs her bow and quiver of arrows then walks out of the cave slowly licking her lips. When she gets outside, she blocks her face from the sun, and looks at the bone dry stream. She looks surprised for a moment, then shakes her head and walks toward the direction that Cato and Clove's camp is.

I lean back in my chair, taking one last sip of my almost cold coffee, taking my mind off District 12. Looking back, I can't help wonder if Ivy was right about those two.

**Over 1,000 words! I think this is my longest chapter yet! It's still will probably be short though T.T Thank you, TheBlackPages for your advice, it really helped! **** I'll update soon, writers block almost cleared!**

**-Monkey-**


End file.
